conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Alantaria
Alantaria, officially the Republic of Alantaria, is a parliamentary republic located in western Europe, bordered by Italy, Austria, Switzerland, Germany, and Slovenia. Alantaria is nearly landlocked except for the southeastern provinces, near the Italian-Alantarian border. The nation is one of the smaller nations in Europe, both geographically and population wise, and bears a small economy. Currently, Alantaria is led by President Albert Grübaum and Wolaff Kás along side the Legislative Council of Alantaria. The earliest records of Alantaria was during the Roman Empire, when it was referred to as Krechia in the south and Alantaria in the north. During the collapse of the Roman Empire, Krechia became a sovereign state, while Alantaria was absorbed into several other empires. Krechia was absorbed by the Holy Roman Empire in the 9th century along with Alantaria, who were attached until Krechia's independence in 1632 and Alantaria's independence in 1759. The two countries grew close to each other and soon formed Krechia-Alantaria in 1822 and the later Kingdom of Alantaria in 1839. Alantaria grew to be an empire ruling over portions of Africa and the Americas during the 1800s and 1900s until the rise of Nazi Germany. Germany controlled Alantaria until 1945 when the nation was liberated by the Soviet Union and became the People's Republic of Alantaria. The People's Republic of Alantaria lasted until 1989 when the Eastern Bloc was dissolved, creating the Republic of Alantaria. The new republic remained socialist but adopted democratic principles such as elections and separate political parties. History Early History The history of Alantaria dates well back to the eras of the Roman Empire and the later Krechian Empire, beginning with the region of present day Alantaria being referred to a Krechia. Eventually over time a region referred to as Alantaria was formed out of portions of Krechia and Germania and was soon used until the 400s, during the collapse of the Roman Empire. The Krechian Empire was formed out of the Krechian-Alantarian regions of the former Roman Empire, led by Aemilius I, who was the first Emperor of Krechia. During that time, the earliest known records of Alantaric was coming to existence with the combination of Latin, Krechic, and Germanian languages. Krechia fought against the Frankish Empire, following wars of glory and defeat as the two rival empires fought for control of western Europe. Both would remain rivals until 962, when the Holy Roman Empire was formed, absorbing the Frankish Empire, and immediately went to war with the Krechian Empire. The new massive empire defeated Krechia in a final war along with killing Emperor Cassian III. Holy Roman Empire Following the final war, Krechia was annexed into the Holy Roman Empire and remained so for hundreds of centuries. The long lasting period of annexation brought many changes to Alanatarian and Krechian culture, people, and languages. Many Krechians and Alantarians grew closer to Germanian customs due to the bonding of the nations under the massive empire. Krechic soon lost interest as many more people began to speak Alantaric due to its similarities to Germanic. Krechian and Alantarian Independence During the 1600s, many Krechians wanted independence from the Holy Roman Empire and massive rebellions broke out in former Krechia. The Holy Roman Empire soon saw no need for Krechia to be part of the empire. In 1632, independence was given to Krechia as the New Kingdom of Krechia.